It girl
by covergirl111
Summary: When Kendall see's Sage DuPont standing in line at a meet and greet he's instantly hooked. Sage is an expiring hair and make up artist with mind full of secrets and a dark past. Can Kendall get her to open up and share her past or will stardom be too much for Sage. KendallxOC CarlosxOC Lomille Jatie.
1. The Meeting

***Authors Note**

**I do not own BTR or any thing then my OC characters. Also this is based on the TV show characters, not the actual boys. It's set a few years after the boys moved from Minnesota. Also I changed the boys twitters to fit the show. Read AND Review * **

How did I get dragged into this? Oh yea mom promised me a trip to Paris. So here I was standing with my sister and her two friends in a long ass line so they can meet the new band they are currently obsessed with. I could be spending this time studying for my finals that are coming up or hanging out with my two best friends, but no mom had to bring out the Paris card and guilt me in to doing this. The whole way here they argued on who was going to stand next to who. I wanted to just shop around the mall while I waited for them but they insisted I had to go with them so one of the boys wouldn't feel left out since there were four boys and there was only three girls. 14 year olds could be very persuasive. So here I was 18 years old waiting in line to meet some stupid boy band called big time rush. We were up next.

"CONGRADULATUONS" some girl yelled and my sister and her friends screamed. I looked at them confused.

"Marisa what's going on?" I asked my sister.

"The 100th person in line, meaning us gets to hang out with the boy's tomorrow before their concert and get front row tickets!" I looked behind us and saw some girls crying and giving us evil glares. Were these boys really that great? We were quickly ushered over to the boys and that's when I saw him. Black skinny jeans, plaid shirt, piercing green eyes and blonde hair. My sister and her friends went and hugged all the boys while I waited for my sister to tell me where to stand.

"Sage stand by Kendall" I gave her a confused look, and the guy smiled.

"I'm Kendall" he said sweetly. I walked over to him nervously. He hugged me then put his arm around my waist as some one took a picture. I'm sure I looked like the odd one out. I had on my skinny jeans, a pair of green vans and my all time low shirt on while my sister and her friends were wearing t-shirts they made saying Mrs. whoever they liked last name. After we were pulled aside to give our information for tomorrow which I was roped into because the girls need someone over the age of 18 years old to go with them The one named Kendall walked over to grab a drink.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he took a drink. I smiled at him and said

"I guess so there's no one else that will bring your biggest fans" I pointed to my sister and her friends who were waiting for me. He laughed and shook his head as someone called his name

"Well bye sage" I was stunned he actually remembered my name" bye Kendall" I said walking over to my sister and her friends who were already freaking out.

"I can't believe this!" Marisa screamed as I walked over.

"Me either" her friend Tayler said jumping up and down.

"Did you see Logan checking me out?" her friend Kyla giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"You girls are 14, those boys are what in there 20s. They were not checking you out" I laughed as the girls pouted. "Let's go before we get shot by these crazed fans" we started to walk out and I took one last glance at Kendall. He was on his knees hugging a little girl with a shirt with his face on it. He looked up at me, winked and smiled. I shook my head and walked out not knowing what tomorrow would be.

Kendall pov.

After Sage and the girls she was with left I couldn't keep my mind off of her. I could tell she wasn't a fan by the way she didn't start crying as soon as she saw us or knew who I was. She was so beautiful. I needed to make her mine. From the moment I saw her waiting in line I couldn't take my eyes off her. There was just something about her that drew me to her, like fate or some weird shit like that.

"Still thinking about that girl from the meet and greet ken?" Logan said as he sat down next to me on the bus couch. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"You saw her man. She was perfect." I laid my head back

"You don't even know her Kendall; she could be a secret crazed fan who was just pretending to not know who you were. But she was sexy man we were all checking her out. "I laughed of course they were they checked out everyone who they thought looked over the age of 18. Logan stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"At least you get to see her tomorrow and spend time with her all day before our concert." I smiled he was right. Now I had to plan on how to get her alone to ask her for a date. The bus stopped at the hotel we would be staying at while we were here in the city. I walked up to the room I'd be sharing with Logan. I took a shower and hopped into bed waiting for sleep to take over but I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned all night. I got on twitter and facebook. I followed some fans to make there night. While I was on facebook I tried to look up Sage but no such luck. I was such an idiot I should have asked her last name, or number before she left. I sent a quick tweet to my followers, KKnight Such a great day in the city! Can not wait for tomorrow to see a special someone. Night all!


	2. Time square

****Authors Note: thanks for the reviews and follows I really appreciate them. Also I only my oc charaters enjoy ****

**Sage pov. **

**I was woken up at 5 in the morning by the girls to do their hair and make up. That's the reason my mom moved us to New York City so I could go to the same beauty school she went to. I was great at what I did and I was already getting offers from big salons who work for celebrities but I wasn't done my schooling yet so I had to wait and it gave me more time to make a decision on what I was going to do. I finally finished with the girls. I looked at the clock. 7:30. The limo was picking us up at 8. I rushed to get ready, not even caring what I was wearing. I threw my hair up in a bun and put on a little mascara.**

**"Sage hurry up the limo is here" just in time I thought as I grabbed my purse slipping on my sandals. The girls were already outside talking to the guys. I saw Kendall and my breath caught. What was this kid doing to me? He wasn't my type at all he was in a boy band for god sakes. I walked out locking the door behind me. **

**"So are we ready for today?" the little Latino one asked. The girls said yes and we all climbed in the limo. I sat on the side awkwardly not knowing anything as my sister and her friends asked so many questions, telling the boys all about them self's. I was to into being on tumblr on my phone to notice my sister talking to me. **

**"SAGE" she yelled, I look up startled. **

**"Huh what?" she rolled her eyes.**

**"The boys want to know why you don't know who they are" I gave a sympathetic look.**

**"Well...uhm. I've never really listened to you guys and I'm more into all time low, Mariana's trench, sleeping with sirens, that sorta music." the guys nodded their heads. **

**"Do you even know our names" the Latino asked me. I turned red then. "I know he's Kendall because he told me his name" I said as I pointed to Kendall and he smiled.**

**"Well I'm Carlos" the Latino said. The model looking one was next. "I'm James" I said hi and then the one sitting across from me looked at me, he had the most amazing brown eyes I have ever seen. "I'm Logan" he said smiling at me. I smiled " well I'm sage and I'm the girls babysitter for today since they needed someone over the age of 18 with them, so just pretend I'm not here I don't want to ruin their day."**

**"Sage shut up and have a little fun we are hanging out with famous people! You are not going to study some new hair do or make up tips." Marisa said to me while looking at James. The boys looked at me funny. **

**"Make up tips and hair dos?" James asked questionably. Before I could say anything Marisa was talking for me.**

**"Sage is a hair/make up artist. Well she's going to be and she's amazing at it she did all of our hair and make up today. Right sage?" **

**"Well I wouldn't say I'm amazing... But I'm ok at it I guess. It's in our blood." Marisa went off telling them how every girl in our family had went to beauty school. She talked about how our cousin Sadie worked in L.A at a top notch salon. I saw Kendall stealing glances at me. I got a text from my best friend Katie then saying she scored tickets to an Ed sheeran concert tonight. I cursed under my breath and told her I couldn't make it because I had to take Marisa and her friends to their concert. Kendall could tell I was upset he some how manage to sit next to me.**

**"Something wrong?" he whispered so the others wouldn't hear. **

**"No I'm fine" I said texting angrily back to Katie. Kendall looked over my shoulder.**

**"Wanna go to an Ed sheeran concert huh?" I looked at him.**

**"Didn't your momma ever teach you it's rude to read other peoples text messages" he smiled.**

**"What if I told you I could get you to meet Ed." my eyes went big. **

**"Really?!" I screamed making everyone turn and look at me. Kendall laughed.**

**"Did you forget who I am...? Oh wait you don't know who I am" he teased "but yea me and Ed are friends" I smiled big and looked at Marisa.**

"**I MIGHT GET TO MEET ED!" I yelled at her.**

**"Oh god Kendall, you probably just made her life by saying that." Marisa said laughing. I loved Ed sheeran more than life it's self. I tried convincing mom to let me to go to England to see his concert last year but she said I was too young to go by myself and she already had plans with her boyfriend at the time. We finally arrived to the venue were they would be playing tonight. **

**Logan's pov**

**I know Kendall already said he was going to try to get sage but there was just something about her that I needed. She had the most beautiful smile in the world and her eyes were such a pale blue they were almost grey. She was dressed so chill that you could tell she wasn't a city girl. I helped her out of the limo holding on to her hand a little bit longer than I should have. She gave me a funny look then followed everyone into the venue. We had to make sure everything was in place for tonight then we had a little bit of free time to spend with the girls before sound check and the rest of fans got there. I couldn't believe Kendall told sage that he could get her to meet Ed but the way her eyes lit up when he told her took my breath away. **

**"Hey guys lets head over to time square and go to the Lego store!" Carlos said smiling. That's the one thing Carlos always wants to do when we are in city. It's cute really. **

**"I love Lego land!" the girl names Tayler who'd been following Carlos around like a lost puppy said. He gave her one of his famous Carlos Garcia smiles. This is why I love this band; we make people's lives so much better. **

**"Sage can we all get new outfits when we go to time square for tonight?" the younger version of sage asked.**

**"Marisa I don't know if we'll have time you always take forever." sage said with a frown. Her sister looked her up and down.**

**"Your gunna go to the concert looking like that? This is why you don't have a boyfriend" wow harsh. Sage's eyes got big. She started to go off on her sister in French **

"**stupide petite fille. Ne pas agir comme ça devant ces gens. Je peux partir, puis vous devrez laisser trop." I'm not sure what she said but it shut her sister up and she sounded so hot saying it.**

**"You know we can take you girls shopping we have plenty of time" I heard Kendall tell them. Of course he's going to do what ever it takes to make her fall for him. **

**-sage-**

**I couldn't believe Marisa said that on front of everyone. I went off on her in French because I didn't want to be more embarrassed then I already was. We were back in the limo heading to time square to do some shopping. I hadn't talk to anyone since my blow up. It wasn't that I couldn't get a boyfriend, I had offers all the time. It's just I can't do it. I had so many scars and a horrible past that I don't think anyone would want to put up with me after they hear it. When ever I glance up I always saw Logan intensely staring at me. He reminded me so much of my best friend Anthony from back home and that scared me so much. Kendall was sitting next to me. His knee kept pressing against mine. There was just something about him that drew me in. I never felt anything like it since... Well that's not important. We pulled up to some store I have never been to and we were quickly ushered as paparazzi snapped pictures of us. The store had racks on racks of dresses and other clothing. **

**"It's all on us girls" James announced as the girls were pulling dresses off the racks. My eyes grew wide.**

**"No no you guys are already doing enough by letting us hang out with you" Kendall walked over to me**

**"We kind of have to see it's our job to make sure you get everything you want." he smiled down at me. I walked around looking at the different things and price tags. Everything was so expensive. The other girls were already trying stuff on. Then I saw it. It was perfect. A little black dress with one sleeve and little crystals around the top. I walked over and there was one left in my size. I took it to the changing room a tried it on. I loved it on me.**

**"Sage" I heard Logan's voice. "come out we want to see, the other girls already have theirs picked out" I took one last look in the mirror and walked out. All their eyes were on me. The boy's jaws dropped. Marisa was the first one to speak.**

**"Sagey this is the first time I've seen you look this girlie in awhile" I smiled at my little sister.**

"**You look... Gorgeous" Kendall said softly. The others nodded in agreement.**

"**Should I try another one on?" I asked nervously. The boys shouted no. I walked back and changed then handed Kendall the dress. He made us wait in the limo while he paid so we wouldn't see the price. The limo dropped us off at Lego land for Carlos. I could tell he was the little kid of the group. I found that extremely cute and thought how he'd get along great with my best friend Katie. I was looking at a Lego statue when Kendall came up beside me. I smiled at him**

**"Hey" I said softly.**

**"hi" he said I could tell he was nervous " so I was wondering if it's ok with you, well you see we uh get off tour next week and I was hoping that maybe.." he paused for a moment as I kept smiling at him. "if I came back here to the city would you maybe want to have dinner with me" I took a deep breath.**

"**I don't do the dating thing." I whispered.**

**"It's not a date... Well ok it is but I promise just one dinner please." he pleaded. I giggled. **

**"Fine I guess it wouldn't hurt for one measly night." he smiled so big I finally noticed he only had one dimple on the left side of his face. We had a great day with the boys. They weren't at all bad as I thought they were. **


	3. Big time Concert

We sat in front row as the boys did sound check. All I could hear was girls all around me screaming I love you. I sat down and played around with my phone when I heard some one start to sing. I looked up and it was Kendall singing the team by Ed sheeran. I smiled big and started singing along. I noticed Kendall's voice then it was intoxicating no wonder these girls loved him so much. He stared at me the whole time he sang it and the boys backed him up on the harmonies. They sang a few of what I'm guessing was their songs because I've never heard them before. They answered questions through out the time. The questions these girls were asking, I couldn't contain my laughter. Then they had a meet and greet where we stood in line to get a picture with them once again. Ranel, their security guy told us to stand at the end of the line due to the fact they knew we'd take the most time with the boys. I watched closely as they hugged each and every fan and made them all feel special. It was finally our turn as we walked up Kendall pulled me into a big hug. I didn't want to let go until I heard Carlos yell.

"Hey let's have the girls get on out backs that be such a cool picture don't you think?" we all agreed and we were lifted onto the boys back. I hung on to Kendall's neck for dear life because I thought he was going to drop me. We took the picture and the boys were being called to get ready.

"Kendall..."I whispered in his ear.

"Mhm?" he said quietly

"You can put me down now" I giggled

"What if I don't want to?" he said with a slight grin.

"Are you gunna do the concert with me on your back the whole time?" I laughed

"Well I guess not because then I wouldn't be able to see your pretty face" I blushed as he put me down. We were taken back to our seats. As the show started they had a small up and coming band first then this kid came on. He looked so familiar I just couldn't place him. We all danced along to the songs not caring we didn't know the words. There was a quick intermission then the clock started to count down and some body came over the speakers.

"Is everyone ready for big time rush?" I could hear every girl in the venue screaming at the top of their lungs. All of a sudden the boys came running out of no where. The screams got louder. I danced along with everyone else to every song. All of a sudden eight stools were brought to the stage as the boys walked to the edge of the stage.

"Who wants to go world wide" James screamed. The crowed went wild. Security walked up to me and the girls telling us to follow them. We were being brought up on stage I started to freak out a bit in my head. I didn't know what to do. Kendall helped me sit down on the stool next to him when I heard Logan speak.

"Guys give it up for our four new friends Marisa, Tayler, Kyla and Sage!" the crowed roared and Kendall grabbed my hand as James started to sing. We stated into each others eyes never once glancing away. Each word he sang directly to me. I swear I probably looked like a fool sitting up there but at that point the only thing in the room was me and Kendall. The music ended and all I could hear was screams that brought me back to reality. We hugged tight before we were ushered back to our seats. As the concert ended we were brought back stage to say good bye to the boys and wait for our ride back to the house.

"Sage DuPont?" I heard a familiar voice, I turned around and there was the kid.

"Uh….ya?" I said so confused. The boy just stared at me for along time smiling like an idiot.

"Never thought Id see you at one of these types of concerts, you always told me you hated teeny boppers and told me my dream was stupid." My eyes got huge.

"Jason?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head.

"The one and only." He grinned and held his arms out as I jumped on him.

"Holy fuck man. I haven't heard from you since I left, I thought I recognized you and your name" he smiled big at the memories that were probably going through his mind.

Jason was one of my friends back from California, were I use to live. Since I moved I haven't talked to anyone. Jason always wanted to be the next Justin Bieber but I always told him it was stupid to be a teeny bopper and he should try to start a nice band. I always knew he'd some how make it big. We caught up a bit and before he could ask why I left Cali so fast he was being called by his manager.

As he walked away I felt the feelings from back then came flooding back. Everything quickly washed away as I felt arms wrap around me and I jumped 10 feet in the air.

"What The Fuck" I screamed as I turned and saw Kendall grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry did I scare you?" he ask trying not to laugh as I hit him playfully.

"No I just love to randomly scream and jump in the air." I said smiling. He laughed and pulled me in for another hug.

"Well, you looked like you had fun tonight." he said grinning.

"Well you guys aren't that bad I guess." we laughed.

"So I didn't get your number yet" he said taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to me. I put my number and texted myself so I'd have his number also. I gave him his phone back and we smiled at each other. The other boys came over and gave us all hugs.

"I'm defiantly gunna come back and go to Lego land with you all again, you guys are amazing" Carlos said laughing. The girls were so excited that they became friends with their favorite band.

"Ya we all will have to get together soon" I said cheerfully. All of a sudden somebody came up to us saying that our rides here and we have to leave. Kendall pulled me in for another hug and I thought he would never let go. "Ill miss you" he whispered in my ear and like that we were dragged away from each other, me back home and him back on tour.

-Kendall-

I was lying on my bunk in the tour bus with my phone in my hand. Was it too soon to text her? Would I seem too pushy? I just missed her. I haven't felt like this since I broke up with Lucy.

"Logan" I said aloud. Hoping he was some where close.

"Yea" I heard him call out.

"you're the smart one of the group so help me out should I text sage now or wait a few days" I heard him chuckle from where he was on the bus.

"The Kendall knight needs girl advice from me? Shouldn't you be asking James?" Logan said as he walked to the back of the bus.

"I would but he's on the other bus with Carlos and I'm stuck with you so help me man" I pleaded.

"just text her ken what's the worst that could happen." he sat down on his bunk watching me closely. I was thinking really hard on what to do. I picked up his phone and nervously typed out a message.

*Hey sage it's Kendall, hope I'm not waking you.* my finger lingered over the send button. All of a sudden Logan grabbed my phone and hit send, my eyes widen in fear. Logan laughed and threw me my phone before standing back up and going back to what he was doing.

Ding ding ding my eyes widened again as he clicked open.

*Hi Kendall its sage, you didn't wake me :)*

We texted back and forth the whole night before sage finally fell asleep on me and I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.


	4. skype

*beep beep beep*

My alarm started to go off telling me it was time to get up for work. Last night was perfect. I picked up my phone checking to see if there were any new messages. I had 4 messages from my mom, Kendall, Katie, and...My dad? I checked the one Fromm my dad first.

_Sage sweetie you need to come home soon. We all miss you I know you are busy now with school but it would be great to see you. Anthony comes over asking when you are coming home. Call me later love you_

I cringed at Anthony's name. He's one of the reasons I left California. Sure I also left because mom wanted me to go to her beauty school but I made her leave so much sooner then I should have. I could never go back to that place, it was all too much. I quickly replied to everyone, making sure to

Tell my mom I was on my way to the salon for work. My mom bought her own salon when we first moved her 3 years ago and now it's one of the top salons in NYC.

I got ready for the day

I got to the salon right on time and headed in to my moms office.

"hi hot momma" I said as I walked in.

"Hi Hun" she said not looking up from her computer. I took a seat im a chair across from her desk.

"Dad called again" I said with a sigh. This time she looked up at me and shook her head.

"Sage you have to tell him at some point why we left" I started to tear up. I couldn't tell dad why I made mom move. My mom and Marisa were the only people that knew about my dark past. I never wanted to relive it again so of that means I never talk to my dad again then that's what I'm going to do.

"Mom you know I can't do that." I said trying not to cry.

"Honey, you have to tell someone about what happened, we should have pressed charges." I shook my head.

"Mom we left, that's the best thing. I'm happy now." I said not looking at her. She eyed me.

"Let me see your legs then." I laid my hands on my thighs.

"I haven't done that lately mother." I pulled my shorts done more so you couldn't see my scars. I got up and went to start my day as a security. All I did all day was answer phones and book appointments, but I wouldn't trade this job for the world. Plus I got to watch people cut hair all day and learn new tips and tricks every day.

"Hey beautiful" I looked up and laughed.

"Hey Stella." she was my moms best hairstylists and I've known her since I was little.

"How was the concert that you were dreading last night?" she said smiling as I blushed. "You met a boy didn't you?!" I nodded my head.

"And get this Stell. He's in the band" her eyes got big.

"Oh lala Sage Isabella DuPont has a crush on a teeny bopper? Call the navy" we both broke into laughter.

"I know but he's different. We have a date once he gets off tour. "I smiled at the memory of Kendall asking me.

"Well Hun it will do you good, you haven't gone on a date since you moved here." I frowned at her. She didn't really know why we moved here just that I had to get out of Cali fast.

"You're right, hopefully this all works out" I said as she walked out back to the floor. Clients started walking in left and right. I love watching the hairstylist do their job. My phone started going off.

_Good morning beautiful. _

_Good morning Kendall._

_How's your morning going? _

_It's going what about yours?_

_Oh yunno it's just an average morning, did a photo shoot now going to the next venue. _

_I laughed so loud people started to stare at me._

_Oh sounds like a pretty average morning... Not ;)_

_Hey for a rock star like me it is hahaha._

_Mhm sure._

_So do you have facebook twitter or Skype?_

_Are you trying to stalk me Schmidt? _

_Not at all what ever your last name is._

_See you don't even know my last name ;) bet you don't even know how old I am._

_18._

_Creeper. _

_Nah I just know that you had to be 18 to take your sister and her friends and you said you just started hair school so I figured 18._

_Hahaha oh. Well fb just look up sage DuPont. Twitter sagehairstyles and Skype: _

_Alright gorgeous ;)_

_Shut up. _

_Haha it's the truth though. _

_No it's not._

_Yes_

_No_

_Yes_

_Shut up Schmidt_

_Never DuPont _

_Ugh._

_I gtg. Skype tonight?_

_I'll be waiting ;)_

I finished work and headed to my night class. I couldn't wait to get home. Oddly Kendall was growing on me, even though I promised myself that I wouldn't developed feelings or date anybody while I was in New York because of...what happened in Cali. No no sage no thinking about that. I ran my fingers under my bracelets across my scars. I didn't want to go back there, to the dark time of my life. We finished class up and I sprinted to my car to get back home fast.

Hey you done your show yet?!

Just about to go on beautiful talk to you in about two hours or less ;)

I took the time to watch some TV with Marissa.

"Hey Issa, what are you watching?"

She looked up from the TV.

"YouTube videos, mostly interviews from the boys" she grinned.

"Aw look at Kendall he looks so young" I laughed as I pointed to a young Kendall on my TV screen.

"It's their very first interview."

I smiled to myself. Marissa looked over at me.

"You like him don't you?" she said with a big grin on her face.

"No I hardly even know him."

"When are you gunna see him again?"

I checked my phone.

"Um in about an hour or so, after his concert we are gunna Skype"

"Awe sagey your face is all light up I don't know if I've ever seen you like this."

I laughed

"Don't set your hopes up to high of him being your brother in law; he could be like the rest of them"

She frowned.

"No, I think if anything he's going to help you and get you out of this."

I smiled at that and brought my knees to my chest.

"I hope so. I'm sick of therapy."

We decided on watching a movie called seconds apart*, which is my all time favorite movie. Half way through it my phone started going off. I groaned to myself. I hated when people interrupt me during my movies. I picked up my phone and un locked it.

_Hey beautiful all done can we Skype now? _

I smiled really big.

_Yea hold on._

"Riss. I'm going to bed." she gave me a confused look.

"In the middle of this movie? Are you sick." she then got a big smile on her face "Skype with Kendall?"

I laughed as I headed up the stairs to my room

"Don't disturb me rissa."

I threw my hair up in a messy bun and threw on sweat pants and a tank top. I laid in bed and logged onto my laptop and Skype.

Kendizzzell wants to add you as a contact.

Kendizzzell really?! I hit accepted and waited. Sure enough as soon as I hit accepted he started to video call me.

"Well hey there sage."

"Hey there Kendizzzell." I laughed as he glared at me.

"I thought it was a cool name." He said with a pout.

"Awe it's the cutest thing in the world."

He laughed and then I saw some on come in the back ground.

"IS THAT SAGE? " I heard Carlos's voice.

"Uh yea hi Carlos."

"Oh sage Kendall won't stop talking bout ya"

"Shut up Carlos Kendall" said turning red.

"Carlos is right" I heard another voice say; right away I knew it was James.

"What do you all share one bus?"

Kendall laughed.

"No it's video game night meaning we stay up all night."

"Oh so should I let you go?"

"No!" He screamed.

"Yea sage he's talked non stop about this all day. It was 'I can't wait to see sage. What should I say? Does this shirt make me look hot?' I swear he changed 8 times before texting you."

I giggled.

"Shut up Logan! Wait that was the cutest thing ever do it again."

I gave him a confused look

"What?"

"That giggle it was so cute." It was my turn to turn red

"No it wasn't shut up."

"It was too"

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO."

"I am in my room though. "

"Yea and this is technically my bus guys."

"Well if you guys start trying to fuck over Skype we will leave."

I almost fell off my bed from laughing so hard. I couldn't believe these guys.

"Shut up carlitose." Kendall said bright red.

I couldn't stop laughing

"Breath sage breath."

"I can't" I choked out

"Don't make Kendall come give you mouth to mouth." I heard from my door way. I turned towards my door and saw Marissa.

" Sortez vous crasseux petite fille. Je vous ai dit de ne pas me déranger."

"Vous voulez moi à sortez si vous boîte baiser lui?"

"Tais-toi et foutre le camp avant que je leur dire à tous que vous prétendez les affiches sont vraiment et que vous faites avec eux." She turned bright red

"Votre chance aucun d'entre eux connaissent le français". She slammed my door shut

"You sound so hot when you speak in French, how are you so fluent in it?" I flipped him off.

"Long story, so how was the show?"

"Fine could have been better if you were there" he winked.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Being adorable."

"Why!?"

"Because I can't fall for you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't"

"Tell me."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Please."

I shook my head and started to let some tears fall.

"I have to go bye Kendall."

I quickly hit end call and cried myself to sleep.

-Kendall-

Just like that she was gone.

"Did we just have our first fight?"

I looked at the guys.

"Nah man I'm sure you're gunna have worse fights then that." Carlos said.

"She just ended the call before I could say goodbye, I just wanted to know why she couldn't fall for me?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to date a famous pop star ken." Logan suggested.

"Or she wants this." James said jester ring to himself.

"Sorry bud but uh I don't think you're her type." I said trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean I'm everyone's type!"

I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Alright let's get this video game thing going!" I said as I grabbed an Xbox paddle.


	5. relapse

sorry i haven't updated in a while, i work 8-5 and by the time i get home im so tired and i forget to update, but i do write some at work. i hope you all are enjoying the story. I love all your feedback. again, i only own my oc characters and nothing else. :)

* * *

Face it sage you'll never be good enough for anyone the voice said as I ran after Kendall. Shut up I yelled. "Kendall Kendall" I kept calling out his name but he just kept walking. I started to cry hysterically and voice came again.

"Poor little sage left abandon once again. Thrown away like the trash she is." I dropped to the ground sobbing. I felt some one grab me. "Didn't think you could get away forever huh sagey? You know you belong to me you little whore. "I felt a hand slap across my face. Even if I couldn't see who was hitting me, I knew who it was. It was HIM. The one I've been hiding from. The one who is the reason for who I am. I felt a gun pressed to my head then a loud bang.

I woke up sitting straight up; I curled into a ball and started crying. A few minutes later I felt a pair of arms wrap around me I looked to see my mom holding me tight. I just sat there crying into my moms arms like I did every day I had a bad dream for years.  
"You wanna tell me about it sweetie?"  
"I was." I said trying to stop crying. "Cha-chasing Kendall yelling for him but he ke-kept walking th-then the voice came like every other time and the HE shot me." I started crying again.  
"Shh baby shh. He's not gunna get you ever." She said petting my hair.  
"He-he said if he ever fou-nd out I ha-had a b-b-boyfriend he'd ki-kill me." She held me tight refusing to let go. I somehow managed to cry myself back to sleep. I woke up and looked at the clock. Fuck I'm late for work. I picked up my phone and went to text my mom but she had already texted me.  
_Take today off sweetie you need it. My credit card is on the counter take it and go to the spa or something. I love you_.  
I laid back in bed and pulled my covers around me. I started to get pains in my stomach. I hated this feeling. I had it every day for a year after we left terrified that HE would come after me. My phone started to go off I could see it was Kendall.  
Kendall... Why would he want me? Maybe he works for HIM and he's trying to hurt me even more. I started to cry again. I'm useless no one will ever want me. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom and sat on the floor in front of the sink, opened the door and reached in the back for my razor. I slid my pants to my knees. I ran my fingers over my scars. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I muttered I'm sorry over and over as I made fresh marks over my thighs. I grabbed a towel and held it over my legs. I'd have to do wash before mom came home. I threw the towel in the bin and got in the shower. The water stinging my fresh cuts. I warped a fresh towel around me as I got out. I logged on to Tumblr.  
** Well loyal followers, I had my relapse, so if I'm not on for a while it's because my mom saw my fresh cuts. I love every single one of you. But I can't get better. No matter how hard I try I just can't be happy. **  
I reblogged a few pictures answered the questions in my ask. All of them telling me how beautiful I am. Then I saw it...  
**You were the world wide girl in NYC? Kendall looked like he was really into you. What did you fuck him? WHORE. He's mine ok stay away.**  
I started to tear up. I don't deserve this. I responded.  
** I'm still a virgin awk...**

Even though that's not true, but I still believe I am, my virginity was taken from me. I couldn't take people. If I wanted to I could rub me and Kendall in their faces but I won't because I'm not like that. I searched Kendall knight in the tags. And there were pictures of me and the girls as wwg. The way Kendall was just looking at me made my heart melt. But the thins people were saying, made me want to go back into the bathroom and cut.  
"Kendall doesn't deserve her"  
"she looks like a whore"   
"ugh SLUT"  
I started to cry. I logged on to twitter.  
** sagehairstyles people talk and I listen, the things you say cut me like a knife, sorry this might be goodbye.**  
I looked at the trending topics and I saw #cheerupkendall.  
I quickly clicked his name.  
** KendallK when the one person you want to talk to won't reply it hurts your heart. **  
I started to tear up. I'm hurting Kendall... I shouldn't hurt him. I grabbed my phone and quickly texted him.  
_ I don't want you to hurt because of me. Kendall being with me isn't the best thing. You should just forget about me, I won't be around here much longer, just forget about me ok?_  
I closed my eyes and hit send. I texted my best friend Katie to come over that I was having an 'episode' and she has to come over before I go too far.  
A few minutes later I heard a knock at my door followed by the door opening and closing.  
"Knock knock" I heard Katie's voice. I looked up at her with tears soaking my cheeks.  
"Oh boo boo what's wrong?" I sighed and pulled the blankets off my legs. She shook her head and held me tight.  
"I thought we were done with this, I mean you were doing so good." I started to cry again as my phone went off and Katie grabbed.  
"Kendall? Who's Kendall and why is he calling you..?" I started to cry harder.  
"...hello?" I heard Katie say.  
"Sage?" I heard Kendall's soft voice.  
"No this is her friend Katie."  
"May I speak to sage?"  
"I'm sorry; sage isn't up to talking to anyone"  
"please it's important." Katie gave me you want to talk to him look; I pulled the covers over my head.  
"Listen I don't know who you are or what you have to do with sage, but sage is um. Not well at the err moment, can I have her call you back?"  
"Oh. Uh yea. Can you just tell her that I still want to take her out in a couple weeks, and that she hasn't hurt me and I can't forget about her?"  
Katie agreed and ended the call.  
"Ok little sage. SPILL."  
I told Katie everything that happened and how I met Kendall.  
She looked at my cuts.  
"Maybe he'll be good for you unlike the last fuckfucks that you have gone on dates with."  
I wiped my eyes and nodded.  
"But he'ss a superstar, he lives in Cali you know I can never go back there."  
She frowned.  
"You never told me why." I sighed and started to cry again.  
Katie had been my best friend since I was 3. Our families were very close. I felt like I owed Katie an explanation on why I was like this and scared of California. Why I cut all ties from everything and everyone there.  
I let everything that happened to me out and when I finished she held me not letting me go, I feel her start to cry too.  
"Why haven't you told anyone sage? You can't get better until you tell. "  
"I can't tell, I didn't want anyone to know. "  
"Do you know how much danger you could be in? He could come take you at anytime."  
I shook my head.  
"As long as I don't do anything stupid I won't. "  
"So that's why you never went on more than a couple dates, but what about that one kid, Derek?"  
"It was his friend, I found out later. And Derek was just like him. Why dp you think I wore long t-shirts and sunglasses all the time until my mom found out and pressed charges because she didn't want me to eventually kill myself. My mom and Marissa are the only ones who know other than you."  
" I think you need to tell the police or something."  
"What good will it does? No one will believe me. He's a big shot lawyer now, he knows how to manipulate the system and shit"  
She shook her head.  
"You should have told someone when it happened."  
"no all I wanted was to get away from there, plus it was three years ago, I think there's a limit or something like that"  
"why didn't you tell me any of this before, I knew you had something wrong but I thought it was because of your parents divorce.. Not that."  
"My parents divorced because of me."  
"What?! Don't say that sage"  
"it's true my mom wanted to come here and my dad wanted to stay." I started to tear up. "If I just let it go my parents would still be together."  
She held me close.  
"think about it sage, if you'd stay there, your mom wouldn't have the salon, you probably would have ended up killing yourself, Marissa wouldn't be going to the best art school in the world. Everything happened for a reason sage."  
I looked at her and smiled.  
"Yunno you're right." I grabbed my phone and texted Kendall.  
_Hey I'm so sorry about earlier. I'm just a lot to handle and I don't know if you could handle all my baggage. But if you'd still like, I'd love to go out to dinner with you when you get off tour._  
I hit sent and looked at Katie.  
"Hopefully he doesn't think I'm some freak."  
She laughed at me.  
"Girl the way he sounded on the phone you could have eight heads and he still would take you out."  
I laughed at her.  
"Why are you always right?"  
She laughed and kissed my cheek.  
"Because I'm AH-MA-ZINGGG love. Now please do my hair and make up I have class soon"  
I pushed her off my bed.  
"Go get my things" she ran off towards my bathroom as my phone went off.  
_I love a good challenge ;) Skype later after my concert? I miss your face. _  
_I can't wait to take you out. :) _  
_I smiled. _  
_I have class until 10 tonight :/ but hopefully I'll be back and not just want to crash but I'd love to Skype. I miss Carlos's face ;)_  
_CARLOS? Are you using me to get closer to him? I knew it. Haha have fun at class beautiful._  
_You know it;) gtg gunna do my friend Katie's hair. Bye boo :)_  
_Bye gorgeous._

* * *

a little on the short side, but i just wanted to update because i havent in a while.

Who do you guys think is HIM? honestly im still trying to figure it all out myself haha but i already know how i want to end it, and im thinking a sequal? ;) that is if ya'll want one? LET ME KNOW.

3 me.


End file.
